Compression encoding means a series of signal processing techniques for transmitting digitized information through a communication line or techniques for storing the information in a form suitable for a storage medium. The medium including a picture, an image and/or audio may be a target for compression encoding. In particular, a technique for performing compression encoding on a picture is referred to as “video image compression.”
Next-generation video content is supposed to have the characteristics of high spatial resolution, a high frame rate and high dimensionality of scene representation. In order to process such content, a drastic increase of memory storage, a memory access rate and processing power may be required.
Accordingly, it is necessary to efficiently design a coding tool for processing next-generation video content.